Sound system applications can often use two or more speakers to render audio, such as stereo audio having left and right channels. Information received at the speakers can be rendered when it is received. In conventional applications, signals are conveyed over wires and arrive substantially simultaneously. In wireless applications, latency may be introduced along one or more signal paths. As a result, audio information corresponding to different channels, e.g., left and right channels, may not be rendered at the same time. This can result in noticeable artifacts, which may diminish the user experience.